


Let It Snow

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt are in an established relationship, and are left with the task of babysitting Kurt’s niece when Sebastian unexpectedly falls in the snow whilst playing games with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, however I'm posting it here for archiving purposes also. A slight twist on a OTP prompt that I found on pop up on my dashboard one day, but that I thought would be a little bit fun to write for for this pairing and to start the new year with new drabbles and stories. So, here the finished drabble is.
> 
> (The original OTP prompt was: _Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss._ )

“Seb.”

Hearing the sound of a voice that was all too familiar to him call his name, Sebastian couldn’t help but wince slightly in response from where his head was ducked, hiding his face from view. Whilst ignoring the sound of laughter from somewhere closer to where he was, Sebastian had been hoping that Kurt would still be too busy doing whatever it was that he was doing  _inside_  the house to come outside at such a moment in time. However, it seemed that things had instead chosen not to particularly work in his favour, as Kurt had chosen that exact moment to make his presence known.

Sebastian could hear the sound of Kurt’s boots crunching on the thick layer of snow that coated the ground, a sign that highlighted the fact that he was no longer standing in the doorway simply watching events unfold before his very eyes, but that Kurt was instead making his way towards Sebastian’s current location. 

“Would you perhaps care to enlighten me —” Sebastian head Kurt begin to say, noting to himself that he could detect the little hint of humour that could be heard within the words that Kurt was speaking. “—On just why, when I come out to see what it is that’s happening out here, I find that you’re just … sitting in the snow right now?”

Finally, Sebastian stopped avoiding Kurt’s gaze to instead look up at where he was now standing in front of him. Kurt’s eyebrows had risen slightly, as if waiting to hear what Sebastian’s explanation was, and where his lips were drawn together in an attempt to make his expression seem stern, Sebastian could just about see that Kurt was in fact trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

Sebastian couldn’t help but take a deep breath himself, trying to fight the urge to look away from Kurt once again even as he was fighting against the sudden warmth that he could feel moving up into his cheeks. Instead Sebastian’s own brow furrowed slightly in his frustration, and he quickly moved his hands out against both his sides to help push himself back up onto his feet once more.

“It’s not as if I  _chose_  to be here,” Sebastian replied, his own tone of voice sounding slightly defensive. He moved his hands to quickly brush some of the snow off where it was still clinging against his clothes, taking the opportunity to keep himself busy before sending a quick, short glare back in Kurt’s direction once again. “It was your lovely niece’s idea.”

“ _'Bell’s_  idea?” Kurt asked, his eyes widening slightly for a moment as he looked over at where the girl in question was hiding behind one of the potted plants that were displayed on the decking leading into the house.

“Well unless you’re hiding another niece that you haven’t told me about yet,” Sebastian answered. “We were having a snowball fight and she just decided to cheat and knock me over instead.”

Sebastian continued to sound annoyed with his words, and the more he spoke the more Kurt found his own façade cracking, the bright smile that he was trying to hold back breaking it’s way through to the surface. He gave a little wave to Isabella, watching her as she give a small wave back before deciding to run over to where the swing set Finn had built for her earlier in the year stood, and then wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm with the bitter cold air that surrounded him. Kurt then made a small, thoughtful humming sound, almost as if he were considering what it was that Sebastian had said, before eventually turning slightly so that he could watch Sebastian once more.

“She still seems a little bit too small to be able to pull off knocking you over so easily to me, Bas,” Kurt teased. He paused for a moment, watching the way that Sebastian’s brow furrowed even more at the words, before looking away once more. “Unless you’ve been lying about how  _strong_  you are for all these years now.” 

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t lied about a thing to you since we got together, Hummel,” Sebastian quickly shot back. His own gaze had fallen onto glaring at Kurt once again, finding that the grin that Kurt was wearing upon his face was really beginning to irritate him. “Your niece is just – she’s like a mini  _whirlwind_  when she wants to be.”

“Maybe she was just excited to be spending time with you,” Kurt replied, giving a small little shrug of his shoulder. 

“Sure. Or maybe  _you_  shouldn’t have spoilt her with so much of that sugary crap earlier so she wouldn’t have gotten so damn hyper.” Sebastian paused for a second, finishing with where he had been patting his clothes down in the places where he had landed onto the snow covered ground. “ _Fuuuuck_ , now my pants are damp from the fall too.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but let out a snort at that, forgetting to scold Sebastian for swearing while Isabelle was still within earshot of their bickering. Instead, he turned around to face Sebastian again, closing the last few steps that remained between them so that he was closer to him. Sebastian watched Kurt like a hawk as he moved, tentative and waiting to make sure that Kurt’s act of approaching him wasn’t going to act in his own disadvantage somehow. He was surprised however as Kurt’s arms reached out towards him, letting his hands rest on the collar of Sebastian’s coat and fixing it, brushing off some of the lingering signs of snow that clung there from earlier when he and Isabelle really  _were_ having a snowball fight with one another. 

“You really do act like a big baby when you’re embarrassed, don’t you?” Kurt said, letting out a small little chuckle as he spoke. 

“I’m not  _embarrassed,_ ” Sebastian answered, his words rushing out all too quickly to sound convincing. “What on earth makes you think I’m  _embarrassed_  right now?” 

“Where exactly would you like me to begin?” Kurt asked, continuing to let his hands play with the fabric of Sebastian’s coat. “There’s the fact that you’re currently placing all the blame on a small child right now, when not twenty minutes ago I do believe it was  _you_  who suggested the snowball fight to her over lunch in the first place. Then there’s your current defensiveness, of course. And let’s not forget the blush that’s currently rising on your face right now —”

“I’m hardly blushing,” Sebastian interrupted. His eyes met Kurt’s as he looked down at him then, and Sebastian tried to ignore the way that his cheeks were continuing to grow warmer once again by focusing on crossing his arms over his chest and quickly looking away instead. “It’s just really cold out here.”

Kurt couldn’t help but continue to be humoured by how Sebastian was acting, and for a long moment he continued to watch him even though Sebastian had turned to look away. Slowly, Kurt let his gloved hand move upwards, letting it rest against Sebastian’s cheek soothingly. He noticed the way that Sebastian’s eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly under the gesture, and very gently, Kurt let his hand guide Sebastian’s face to move so that he could look directly at him once more. When their eyes met again Kurt couldn’t help but smile up at him, and even Sebastian found his own irritation begin to slide ever so slightly under the gaze.

“Do you really want to sulk over this? Because I can think of a few things that might make you feel better with your wounded pride right now.” 

“Oh really?” Sebastian asked, letting one of his eyebrows raise slightly in silent challenge. “Like what?” 

“Well…”

Without warning Kurt closed the last small space that was between them, letting his lips brush against Sebastian’s in a gentle manner to begin with. Sebastian was still at first, shocked at the sudden action, but when Kurt’s lips began to press deeper against his own it was as if Sebastian awoke properly from his momentary daze to what was happening.  Without any second thought he let his arms wrap around Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer to himself as he responded to the movement of Kurt’s lips, letting his own follow and push back now and then in return, providing just as much as Kurt was giving to him in return. 

Kurt slowly pulled away eventually, although Sebastian’s lips continued to follow after his, almost searching for them so that he could pull them back under the spell that they had just both been under. It was to Kurt’s small, breathless sound of laughter that could only be heard with how close the two of them were to one another that Sebastian came back to reality, opening his eyes to see that Kurt was already smiling at him once more, his eyes shining brightly.

“For one, I think that may have helped somewhat.”

Sebastian blinked for a moment, letting everything sink into his mind for a second before remembering what it was that Kurt was talking about. He found himself smiling in return, noting then that not only he still had his arms wrapped around his waist, but that he had no intention of letting Kurt go anytime soon.

“But how do you know my pride still isn’t wounded though? I might still need cheering up after all.”

Kurt rose an eyebrow himself then, amusement highlighting his expression at Sebastian’s playful words. Sebastian watched the way that Kurt’s mouth moved, signalling that he was about to respond, but before Kurt was able to speak, he found himself interrupted.

“Oh no, are you two going to kiss again? Daddy says that you two do that  _all the time_ when you think no one’s looking at you. Although really … he does the same with Mommy.”

Kurt and Sebastian turned to look in the direction of where Isabella’s voice had come from, noticing her standing nearby with a thoughtful look upon her face. Kurt let out a small little chuckle at her words, and as Sebastian reluctantly let his arms fall from around his waist Kurt turned to face her, carefully kneeling down and holding out a hand for her. 

"Would you like to go indoors and warm up with a nice hot chocolate? We can twist Uncle Sebastian’s arm and get him to sit and watch a Disney movie with us if you like, I’m sure it won’t be too difficult."

"Hey, I believe  _she_  owes  _me_ ,” Sebastian said over Isabella’s excitement, although his words seemed to go unheard as he noticed Isabella reach for Kurt’s hand. As he moved to stand up so that he could guide her inside Kurt shared a look with Sebastian. 

"If you let her watch the movie she wants I’ll sort out your damp pants."

"As if you wouldn’t do that  _anyway_. And since when was I  _'Uncle Sebastian'?_  Kurt? Kurt!”


End file.
